Luces de Bohemia para Sakura
by DragonCoyote
Summary: Estuve pensando que este fic no combinaba con los otros de zapping fics, así que mejor lo saco como historia one-shot, espero que les guste a los que no lo hayan visto.


Hola gente, he aquí un capítulo más. En esta ocasión es un song-fic de una canción de Emmanuel (si, soy así de viejo que sé quien es).

Street Fighter y todos los personajes son propiedad de Capcom, este es un trabajo sin afán de lucro. "Luces de Bohemia" interprete, Emmanuel (perdón, pero no sé quien la escribió).

**

* * *

**

LUCES DE BOHEMIA PARA SAKURA.

Torneo "Street Fighter IV", noche antes de las semifinales.

Ryu ha peleado duramente en este torneo, han pasado apenas un par de semanas desde la pelea en el yate de S.I.N. Los recuerdo de esos días son fuertes pero entre todas esas vivencias le llegaba una de alguien en especial… de su "fan número 1".

Cuando fue atacado por la extraña chica de gafas, no pudo evitar liberar el Satsui no Hadou; afortunadamente Sakura estuvo ahí y de alguna manera logró sacarlo del trance. Su cuerpo tan menudo abrazándolo y sus ojos de auténtica preocupación por él fue todo lo que necesitó para lograr el milagro; Ryu sentía que no podría nunca terminar de pagarle por ello. Conforme el torneo avanzaba, cruzó en un par de veces palabras con la chica, quien se veía radiante de felicidad de volver a verlo y él, aunque no sabía bien por que, se sentía tan feliz de verla que no sabía explicarlo; era… diferente de alguna forma.

_¿Que pasa? Me siento tan extraño con esto. Quizás… quizás debería hablar con ella._

_**Luces de bohemia iluminaban  
****Al salir de la academia  
****Los patosos caminares  
****De tus pies desorientados  
****A ambos lados de la realidad  
****Niña bailarina y yo, detrás.**_

Ryu encontró a Sakura justo cuando ella iba saliendo del hotel en el que fueron hospedados los participantes del torneo, al parecer iba a buscar algo de comer, sin saber por qué, no sabía que decirle, o como empezar a decirlo.

_**De tus pantorrillas aceradas  
****Yo colgaba mis miradas  
****Mientras iba maquinando  
****Dónde, cómo, cómo y cuándo  
****Se le ataca a una puberta en flor  
****Cuesta tanto armarse de valor**_

Sakura traía su acostumbrado traje escolar, pese a que ya había terminado desde hace tiempo la High School, seguía usando ese traje, quizás porque le resultaba cómodo, o solo le gustaba usarlo; pero se veía tan hermosa con él. Ryu tragó saliva y buscaba un tópico de conversación.

_**Y exclamar con decisión  
****¿Llevas hora, por favor?**_

¿La hora? ¡¿Que tipo de inicio de conversación es esa? Ryu se sentía como un imbécil, ¡Sakura y él eran amigos! Solo hubiera bastado decir "hola ¿como estas?" pero sencillamente en ese momento el cerebro no le quería ayudar.

_**Y hoy colgado de tu risa  
****Soy un loco en la cornisa  
****Haciendo equilibrios para Elisa  
****De tus pechos diminutos  
****Se desbordan los minutos  
****Que hacen de las diez  
****Una injusticia**_

Sakura volteó a verlo curiosa y no pudo evitar reírse por la expresión de incomodidad del guerrero ante lo tonto de su pregunta, su risa era como un cascabel que llenaba de alegría la fría noche. Ryu contemplaba a sus anchas a la chica mientras ella reía, su cuerpo aún era menudo, pero hermoso a la vista.

_**Luces de bohemia en cada diente  
****Contestaste sonriente  
****Tienes un reloj ahí enfrente  
****Son las nueve menos veinte  
****Y en mi casa cenan a las diez  
****¿Por qué no me invitas a un café?**_

Cuando Sakura paró de reír, le soltó de golpe una invitación que evidentemente era más que solo una salida a cenar. Sakura se le quedó viendo a Ryu con un gesto tan indescifrable como invitante; Ryu no supo que decir, y peor aún, se estaba sonrojando, se sentía tan raro

Sakura… ¿Sakura trataba de seducirlo?

_**Una vuelta del revés  
****Y don Juan fue Doña Inés (*)**_

_**Con más ansia que pericia  
****Desabrochas mi camisa  
****Besos borbotones para Elisa  
****Y perdido entre tu pelo  
****Soy un justo que ha ido al cielo  
****Sin haber pisado nunca misa**_

Ryu no supo como terminaron así, esto era tan incorrecto en tantos niveles; pero no lo cambiaría por nada. Solo por hoy, solo por esta noche, Sakura y Ryu serían un hombre y una mujer, nada más.

_**Luces de bohemia para Elisa  
****Luces de bohemia para Elisa**_

_**Y hoy colgado de tu risa  
****Soy un loco en la cornisa  
****Haciendo equilibrios para Elisa  
****De tus pechos diminutos  
****Se desbordan los minutos  
****Que hacen de las diez  
****Una injusticia**_

El reloj hizo sonar sus campanas cuando dieron las diez de la noche, Sakura hizo un mohín de disgusto, era una niña haciendo una rabieta; para luego darle una cálida sonrisa a Ryu acompañada de un beso. Luego sencillamente se levantó de la cama, se acomodó el pelo, se desarrugó un poco la ropa y se digirió a la puerta para regresar a su alcoba, en sus labios se dibujaba una sonrisa de satisfacción mientras miraba a Ryu con los ojos de una mujer adulta.

-Hay que descansar para las peleas de mañana, daremos lo mejor de nosotros y no quiero ser la culpable de un mal desempeño tuyo. Quizás… podamos seguir esto algún día ¿no crees? pero en lo que ese día llega... Buenas noches, Ryu…

-Buenas noches, Sakura…

Fin.

* * *

Esta canción lleva ya un tiempo que la oí, pero cuando la escuché por primera vez esta historia me vino a la mente por reflejo, con las ideas tan crudas de hoy día quizás pueda sonar pervertida para algunos, pero yo prefiero considerarla como una canción romántica.

Espero que les haya gustado.

(*) Alegoría a la obra "Don Juan Tenorio", imagino que todos la conocen, pero nunca está de más aclararlo.


End file.
